Runaway Love
by NaRuSaSuFaN22
Summary: Fic based on Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. This includes Naruto Sasuke AND Sakura but I could only pick two characters. Also there is no romance,just the genres listed which means no NaruSasu, NaruSaku, or SasuSaku
1. Beginning Author's Note

**Please Read: **Okay...there's only going to be to A/N (if that many); an end and beginning one; so since this is the beginning I'll explain everything…this is a song fic for the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige. Each verse is a chapter.

The chapters aren't that long…the longest is about 7 pages so yeah but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone that's why I needed to post this.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Intense Situation, Non-graphic Rape, Homosexuality, and Language

I think I got them all in the warning…also, this is rated 'T' but tell me if you think I should bump it up to 'M' also I might post an end A/N in a few days and answer any questions you have with that.

Please be nice...this is my first time doing Angst and…well anything dark so I'd like to know how I did

_~NaRuSaSuFaN22_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Yeah and it goes a little something like this _**

**_Runaway love Runaway love Runaway love _**

**_Runaway love Runaway love Runaway love _**

**_Runaway love Runaway love _**

Naruto glared at the wall with all the anger pent up in his body.

**_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old _**

**_She's tryin to figure out why the world is so cold _**

**_Why she's all alone and they never met her family _**

**_Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy_**

The blonde boy looked around his room with sad eyes…it was a pig sty…dirty clothes littered the floor and old ramen noodle cups stacked on top of each other with flies buzzing around them.

"I wish my dad was here….hell…I wish I knew him" Naruto whispered to himself.

**_Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin _**

**_Mama's on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen_**

Naruto peeked out from his room and looked at his mother. Her red hair was scatter around her as she slept at the table…or she was passed out…Naruto still hadn't learned to tell the difference.

The short boy slowly and quietly sneaked out then made his way over to the fridge, he opened it and saw nothing but a carton of milk, he picked it up hopefully but frowned when he saw the expiration date…the milk was over two months old…the blond sighed and put the milk back…he feared what his mom would do if she found out he was out of his room without permission. With a sad face he placed a hand tenderly on his growling stomach…it had been so long since he had a proper meal…the blonde slowly trudged back into his room and laid down on his smelly bed and closed his eyes praying for sleep to quickly sweep him away to a better place.

**_Bringin home men at different hours of the night _**

_**Startin with some laughs-usually endin in a fight **_

Naruto awoke to screaming, he rubbed his baby blue eyes to get the sleep out of them. He rose slowly…careful not to let the springs in his bed creek…the small boy looked through a crack between the wall and his door to examine the scene before him. His mom and a dark haired stranger were arguing...the dark haired man was fairly good looking but he had angry red eyes and deep aging lines.

"Come on baby...lets forget about this…you'll never guess what I got…" Naruto's mother said with a knowing smirk.

The red-head held up a needle filled with a mystery liquid and Naruto turned away...he knew where this was going and didn't want to see it. The boy went back to his bed and sat closes to the window as he let his mind slip into another world while looking out of dirty blinds.

**_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out _**

**_Tryin to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch' _**

**_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her _**

A few hours had passed and Naruto was peacefully detached from the rest of the world…that was until he heard his bedroom door click open. Blue eyes turned to the door so quick, Naruto was sure he had whiplash in his neck. The dark haired man from before had just entered his room…the look in the man's scarlet eyes made Naruto shrink back and huddle himself closer to the wall.

"Mmm..pretty little gem you are…" the man murmured as he sat down on Naruto's bed.

The blonde winced as he felt the bed dip under the mans weight. The man reached over and moved a few of Naruto's dirty pieces of hair away from his face. The stranger licked his lips and scooted closer to the boy…Naruto tried to melt into the wall to no avail…the man tugged lightly on Naruto's loose fitting orange pants with a smirk on his face…Naruto bit his lip and cowered as if the devil was before him. The man had enough of the calm atmosphere and climbed on top of Naruto's small frame.

"We're gonna have some fun" The man said as he removed his shirt.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"N…no" was all that the boy could manage.

The man on top of him just gave the sickest grin and nodded. Naruto struggled as the man started removing his clothes…the boy even managed to knee his attacker in the stomach…but it wasn't enough to deter the stronger man, yet Naruto struggled still until the man threw a fist that clocked Naruto right in the side of his head…dangerously close to his temple and with that the rest of his clothes were removed from him.

"NO!…NO!" Naruto screamed as his soon-to-be-rapist positioned himself.

The intensity of the boy's scream or heartbreaking tears running down slightly chubby cheeks didn't make the attacker stop as he shoved himself deep within the fragile body beneath him. Naruto couldn't even fight back…all he could do was cry…cry and scream…and even with that his rapist didn't tolerate.

"You better shut the fuck up!" The man yelled.

Naruto; who feared the man more than the devil; didn't respond he just started choking on his sobs and biting his tongue until it bled when he wanted to scream.

**_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_**

The next day it felt like a train had rammed itself on Naruto's body…the boy's throat was scratchy…his tongue was still sensitive…and worse of all he couldn't get out of bed…every time he moved it felt like someone was taking a knife and running it from his behind to his neck. As the hours of the day went on and it was clear his mom wasn't bringing anyone home tonight Naruto rolled out of the bed and crawled to the kitchen where his mom; surprisingly; was awake.

"M…mom" Naruto whimpered as he used the wall as a brace to stand.

The red head shot an annoyed look at him.

"Why the fuck are you outta your damn room?" The woman demanded with a shout.

Naruto trembled but held his ground.

"I…I…the man from yesterday…he-" Naruto was cut off

"Look you little fucker! Say what you need to say and get the hell out of my sight!" The red head yelled with a glare.

"He…he raped me…" Naruto said as he looked down.

His mother snorted as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"He _raped_ you?…why the hell would he want a drowned rat looking creature like _you_?" his mother asked with a sneer.

"B…but mom! H-" Naruto yelled only to be cut off again.

His mom waved a hand at him…shooing him away as if he was nothing more than a fly…and in her world…maybe that was all he truly was.

"Enough brat…if you're gonna lie for attention at least come up with something more believable" The woman said as she turned to her cup that was filled with no doubt liquor.

**_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own _**

**_Forced to think that hell is a place called home _**

Naruto felt his heart brake…hearing his mom dismiss him like that…he limped back to his room and laid on his bed that was still filthy with his blood and his rapist's semen…and he cried like never before…for all the nights he went hungry…for all the days he missed school…for all the times his mom yelled at him…for all hours he sat up worried if his mom was merely taking a nap or was gone for good…and mostly for all the times he forced himself to believe that his mom loved him, but it was obviously not true.

**_Nothin else to do but get some clothes and pack _**

**_She says she's bout to run away and never come back. _**

Naruto's body was still shaking as he threw the little bit of clothes he knew he needed into a dirty duffel bag he found…he picked up a tiny fox doll his mother gave him…back when she was clean…back when she still loved him…he placed it gently in the bag and zipped it close. Naruto placed the bag on his shoulder and walked out of his room, past his mom who was passed out at the table and to the door…the boy looked back at his mom one more time…as if he wished she would wake up…hug him and tell him she loved him more than anything in the world…beg him not to leave…but alas she didn't and Naruto opened the door and speed walked away. After two or three blocks Naruto bust into a run.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Little Nicole is only 10 years old _**

**_She's steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold _**

Sasuke examined himself in the mirror and sighed.

**_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her _**

**_Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her _**

Everyone said he looked like his mom…but he didn't think so…he saw pictures of her and she was truly beautiful but Sasuke looked like a imp of some sort. The was a loud bang from downstairs and Sasuke flinched.

"Please…please don't let him come up here" Sasuke whispered a pray to the heavens above.

Sasuke shook as he heard heavy steps coming up the steps followed by loud banging on his door that made it shake.

"Saaasuuke!" was the slurred call from the other side of his door.

The small raven got up from the chair he was seated in front of his vanity and scrambled to hide underneath his bed just in time with when his door was flung open.

"Sasss!" The man in the doorway called.

Sasuke trembled and watched as his older brother searched his room. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he remembered the old Itachi…the one that loved him unconditionally and held him close during thunderstorms…but that Itachi went missing after the death of their parents when Sasuke was eight.

**_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises _**

Sasuke's breathing was shuddering as he listened to his brother.

"Wait 'till I find chu…chu bitsh…" Itachi slurred looking around the room.

Itachi's bottle of E&J banged against Sasuke's dresser making the younger flinch and sneak under the bed even more.

"You ah fuckin _usless _dam idiot!" Itachi yelled as his red eyes glared drunkenly around the room.

Itachi left the room slamming the door behind him…Sasuke crawled out from under his bed after ten minuets of tense waiting. The young boy crawled into his bed then closed his eyes and slept even though it was only 9:00p.m.

**_Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses_**

The next morning Sasuke woke up and got dressed. He walked to school like he did everyday.

"Hey Sasuke! Did you hear? There's a new student!"

Sasuke turned around and deduced the speaker was none other then his pink haired classmate Sakura.

"Oh? Really?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes.

There were never any new students so this was a nice surprise.

"Mmhm!" Sakura hummed nodding her head. "Well I gotta go handle some stuff…so see ya later!" Sakura said cheerily as she turned on her heels and ran down the hallway.

Sasuke went to his first period class which just happened to be gym that day, when he walked in his teacher Gai was calling role.

"Sasuke!" Gai called.

"Here!" Sasuke called with a cute smile.

Guy nodded and checked off his name.

"Alright everyone…this here is Haku he's new here, so everyone please give him a warm welcome" Gai said grinning.

The students yelled different forms of greetings earning a blush from Haku.

"Now! Go get dressed!" Gai yelled clapping his hands together.

Sasuke along with the rest of his class went into the locker room. The raven watched as everyone else got dressed. Once everyone was done he went over to a corner of the locker room and lifted his shirt.

"Sasuke!" Gai called walking into the bathroom.

Sasuke whipped around to face him.

"Y..yes?" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Everyone's out…I was just wondering what was taking so long…" Gai said staring at the bruises on his students body.

"O…Oh! I was day dreaming! Sorry!" Sasuke apologized.

The small boy quickly got dressed in his gym clothes and made a bee-line for the door, but was stopped.

"Sasuke wait!" Gai said grabbing his student's arm. "Where'd those bruises come from?"

Sasuke smiled a bit sheepishly and shook his head.

"Those? Well my brother and I were wrestling…and as you can probably see he won" Sasuke said blinking large innocent eyes.

Gai nodded and let his student's arm and let him be on his way.

**_Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out _**

**_Its only one girl really knows what she about _**

**_Her name is little Stacy and they become friends_**

When gym class finally ended Sasuke ran into the boys bathroom then for the handicapped stall in the back. Sasuke's small frame shook as he cried against the door.

"D…damn it…" Sasuke shuddered out as he huddled into himself.

There was a rapid tap against the stall door.

"I…is someone in there?" a small voice called.

Sasuke stopped crying and froze…the door opened slowly to reveal the new student…Haku.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked as he shut and locked the stall door.

Sasuke just stared at the boy in front of him…Haku walked forward and enveloped Sasuke in a hug…onyx eyes clashed with mocha brown and Sasuke started to cry…because behind those eyes he found true compassion and maybe even a chance at friendship. Haku did nothing but hold his new found friend tightly and rocked slowly.

**_Promise that they always be tight til the end_**

It had been three months since the bathroom scene…Haku and Sasuke were as close as any two people could get without being in a relationship…Sasuke knew that if he ever needed someone to turn to Haku would be right there and if by some odd chance Haku needed a shoulder Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to put his problems aside and help Haku out.

"Um…Haku…could you make me a promise?" Sasuke asked as they waited in the elevator.

"Sure Sas, what's up?" Haku asked with shining doe eyes.

"Can you….um…please promise me…that…that you'll never leave me?" Sasuke asked.

Haku was ready to smile and laugh but the look in his friend's eyes made him think twice.

"I promise Sasuke" Haku said smiling.

"Pinky?" The obsidian eyed teen asked holding out his pinky.

"Pinky" Haku said hooking his pinky with his friend's

**_Until one day little Stacy gets shot _**

**_A drive by bullet went straight up on her block_**

Sasuke was excited today! He got to go over Haku's house for the first time…he was warned by Haku that the surrounding area wasn't the best, but Sasuke could care less. He and Haku were going to ask Haku's guardian if it was alright for Sasuke to move in after explaining Sasuke's situation. Sasuke made it to the address written on a torn piece of paper and knocked…Haku answer with bright eyes.

"Hey Sas!" Haku said smiling.

The two friends hugged and shared smiles.

"Come on Sasuke! I'll take you to the park" Haku said grabbing Sasuke's hand.

The two walked hand in hand, chattering and laughing all the way.

"Hey! What the fuck is that!" A voice yelled.

Haku and Sasuke both turned to look at what the person was talking about. There was a car slowly coming up the street slowly…Haku's eyes narrowed then widened when the car speed up.

"Sasuke! Get down!" Haku yelled shoving his friend to the ground.

Not a second later loud gun shots rang out.

**_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own _**

**_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_**

Sasuke cried on his bed for the fourth hour on end…he had been torn away from the only person he trusted since his parent's death…Haku had died from a gunshot wound to his chest the very day he and Sasuke were supposed to become "brothers".

"Why? Why?" Sasuke asked as he choked on sobs.

**_Nothin else to do but some get her clothes and pack _**

**_She says shes bout to run away and never come back._**

Sasuke knew his brother would be home soon…he could face the abuse anymore…he had a taste of how good having someone there for you was…it was sweet…and now…all the coated his mouth was the bitter taste of snot with tears and Sasuke rather not add blood to the mix…

Sasuke made up his mind and stood, he grabbed his book bag then proceeded to dump all the items inside out onto his floor before stuffing it with clothes.

"I'm done! No more!" Sasuke said angrily.

Just as he was about to walk out his bedroom door something shiny caught his eyes…he went over and picked it up…it was five pictures of Haku and himself from a photo machine…the raven smiled and picked up the picture to cradle it fondly before inserting it into the smallest part of his back pack and zipped it.

Sasuke was startled when he heard the door slam shut.

"SASUKE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO TURN ME INTO SOCIAL SERVICES!" Itachi yelled stomping up the steps.

Sasuke locked his bedroom door and ran over to the window…he glanced down…it wasn't a big jump…it wouldn't hurt if he fell…the banging on the door made Sasuke flinch.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Itachi yelled

Sasuke threw his bag over the edge before he climbed onto the windowsill…with a deep breath Sasuke jumped…he landed on the flats of his feet the shock moving through his legs…He grabbed his book bag and took off in a sprint down the ally way and onto the main sidewalk


	4. Chapter 3

**_Little Erica is 11 years old _**

**_She's steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold_**

**_So she pops X to get rid of all the pain _**

Sakura walked out of her school at the end of the day…her pink hair blew behind her as she walked down the street to her boyfriend's house. Sakura winced and took hold of her stomach…she'd been having intense pains as of late but she figured it was nothing...probably just the stress of school and keeping her relation ship a secret, the girl reached into her book bag and pulled out two Tums and a bottle of water which she promptly chugged down along with the Tums.

Her flats made a soft clicking noise as she walked, she made it to an address she already had familiarized herself with…she pulled out her cell and sent a quick text to her mom telling her she was at a friend's house studying.

**_Cause she's havin sex with a boy who's sixteen _**

**_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love _**

She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal twenty-eight year old Kakashi. Sakura smiled.

"Hey" was the shy greeting from the girl.

Kakashi smiled and moved aside to let his "girlfriend" in.

"Hey babe" Kakashi said.

Sakura skipped in and set her bag down on the living room floor.

"So…how was your day?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Great…a lot better now that I have you…" Kakashi said slinking over and kissing the girl sweetly on the lips.

Sakura responded quickly…letting the man dominate her mouth.

"Mmm…Kashi'" Sakura moaned when Kakashi moved to nibble on her neck.

"That's right…say my name…" Kakashi muttered against the girls neck.

**_So there's no protection he's usin no glove _**

**_Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions _**

**_Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction_**

Sakura let her boyfriend remove her clothes article by article…her and Kakashi were grinding against each other on the couch.

"ngh…Kashi…don't forget…condom…" Sakura moans as her grey haired lover played with her nipples.

"Mmhm" Kakashi hummed.

Just as he was about to push into the waiting body underneath him…he stopped and thought about putting a condom on but shook his head thinking 'what's the worse that could happen'

He pounded into the sweet body feeling even more pleaser without the condom.

**_The days go by and her belly gets big _**

**_The father bails out he aint ready for a kid_**

It had been a month and Sakura had gained a few pounds…she tried to diet and exercise but the weight just wouldn't come off…she was getting nervous especially since she had missed her period a few times…but she had talked to her doctor about it and it was normal for girls her age to miss a few here and there…her body would regulate it when she was older….so there was no need to worry…right?

Sakura wanted to be sure so that day she went to the pharmacy a few blocks away and bought a pregnancy test…she couldn't take the look she got form the cashier so she made up a quick lie about her older cousin being to embarrassed to come get it herself…Sakura ran out the pharmacy after she stuffed the pregnancy test into her purse and into a nearby gas station.

"Um…may I use your toilet?" Sakura asked.

The man at the register nodded and pointed her to the back, she went in and ripped open the pregnancy test and peed on the stick...then waited.

"Please God…let it be negative…" Sakura prayed.

The nervous girl paced the small confinement of the bathroom…she checked her watched and noticed the time was up…she ran to the stick and picked it up panting…

"damn it!" Sakura yelled as tears came to her eyes.

The test…was positive…

Sakura ran over to Kakashi's house…it was a long run…and her lungs were burning but she banged on the door.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Open up!" Sakura yelled.

The grey haired man opened his door and stared at the hyperventilating girl on his doorstep.

"What?" Kakashi asked raising a brow

Sakura charged in pushing him aside.

"Kakashi…I…I…have some news…" Sakura said wringing her hands together.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked raising a brow.

Sakura turned to him and took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" Sakura said with her green eyes tearing up.

Kakashi's eyes widened and a tense silence filled the space between the two lovers.

"So….who's the father?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and then darkened with anger.

"What? You are! This isn't the time for jokes!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi snorted.

"I'm not you're kids father"

Sakura looked at the man in front of her like he just sprouted a second head.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked darkly.

The girl tilted her head as if she couldn't here the man before her.

"You heard me…you spread your legs for me so easily…no way of knowing who else you did it for" Kakashi said snidely.

"You know damn well that I was a virgin the first time we had sex!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked past her.

"Don't you ignore me Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as tears freely fell from her emerald eyes.

"How do I even know you're really pregnant? You always were an attention whore" Kakashi said dryly.

Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test then threw it…it landed at Kakashi's feet…the small plus side facing up…looking Kakashi in the face…mocking…innocently…as innocent as the life form growing inside Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No…its not mine…I always used a condom" Kakashi lied effortlessly.

"Well then it must've broke one time! I don't know!" Sakura yelled throwing her arms up.

**_Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion _**

**_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_**

Kakashi sighed and slammed his fist against a wall.

"You know what…just get an abortion!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura looked shocked…she slowly backed out of the house before turning on her heel and running out the door to a nearby park.

"I don't have money for an _abortion _nether does mom or dad…oh God…mom is gonna kill me…" Sakura started hyperventilating again.

She calmed herself down enough to send her mom a text saying: I'm stayin a frnds house, I mite b bac a lil late n dnt worry I hav my keys

**_Erica is stuck up in the world on her own _**

**_Forced to think that hell is a place called home _**

After she got a response saying it was alright she waited at the park crying until it the sun had gone down…she went to her house around midnight…Sakura unlocked the door and crept inside…she sneaked up to her room silently and sat on her bed with tears running down her face.

"God why?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

The pink haired girl sat on her bed for about three hours just crying and wondering how she got herself into this mess…

**_Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack _**

**_She say she's about to run away and never come back._**

Sakura started packing a suitcase…she stuffed a bunch of clothes…it was random…she couldn't see through the darkness and tears…after she got a sensible amount she closed it and snuck out of her house as quietly as she had came in.

Sakura ran through the darkened streets…she ran until her legs and lungs burned…the pink haired girl fell to her knees and cried…she couldn't get the energy together to keep on running…she knew by the unfamiliar surroundings she was a ways away from home. The girl leaned against the wall of an unknown building…she pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed…this wasn't the life she wanted for her unborn child…The girl screamed into the night as she wiped pink hair from her face as she continued to cry


End file.
